


Book of the Souls Soulmate Edition: Guide to Understanding Soulmates

by Celtrist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But I'm lazy so maybe later, For informational purposes, Headcanon, I should probably add more slashes, I'm sorry for deceiving you with the relationships, Other, This is a book I made up, but I mean they're sorta related so how sorry am I really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtrist/pseuds/Celtrist
Summary: The SOUL is a mysterious thing, but for many of the things unknown about it, we are able to learn from it. One of which being the idea of being fated with someone. A SOULmate.You can use this for your own fic if you want.Yeah, so, real talk. I sorta got lazy on writing this (couldn't even bother writing a good intro chapter for the darn thing). I may in the future add or get rid of chapters, and maybe you guys can add some ideas too. But again, I got lazy and couldn't think of any more topics to have individual chapters of. It may look a bit sloppy and confusing, and I apologize for that. If anyone wants to redo this to make a more cleaner, organized version, be my guest. As of right now, this is what I have. Now you may be wondering, why am I posting it now unfinished and messy?Well, gonna be real with you, it's March. My dragon is drunk this month. And I don't know if I'll ever truly finish it and it would be nice to get feedback on what chapters to add and take out. Plus, like I said, Cel is drunk and it's a good excuse to putting this messy unfinished thing out.
Relationships: Alphys (Undertale)/Reader, Asgore Dreemurr/Reader, Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale)/Reader, Asriel Dreemurr/Reader, Burgerpants (Undertale)/Reader, Chara (Undertale)/Reader, Flowey (Undertale)/Reader, Frisk (Undertale)/Reader, Grillby (Undertale)/Reader, Grillby/Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Jerry (Undertale)/Reader, Mettaton (Undertale)/Reader, Muffet (Undertale)/Reader, Napstablook (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader/Other(s), Toriel (Undertale)/Reader, Undyne (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Grillby/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Sans/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	1. Introductory?

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be a team effort story that you guys can help work with me on if you'd like! Respond, please! Suggest other chapter ideas (along with maybe some things I could write on in said chapters)! Make an argument to get rid of a chapter, and if enough people agree, I'll get rid of it! This'll be a sort of "outline" for me to go off of, particularly in one of my /reader fics. So again, please, please, please respond and give your thoughts!

***You find a book on the table  
*Read it?  
  
❤YES NO  
  
*You open the book to find the introduction page missing along with other pages  
*It seems like it's about SOULmates  
*Would you still like to read?  
  
❤YES NO**


	2. A Brief Summary of the SOUL

Before one explores that of the world of SOULmates, one needs to first understand SOULS as a whole. Or at the very least, a basic understanding. A SOUL is classified as the very essence of our entire being. SOULs between monsters and humans however are quite different in substance as well as importance in both health and culture.

Due to being made up of mostly magic, monsters are more in tune with their SOULs than humans who are mostly made up of water. Magic is what allows monsters to have the ability to take some of the more seemingly unexplainable forms within human science and use different abilities such as changing the very color of a SOUL. Humans, back before monsters were trapped underground, were also well versed in the art of magic, however, as time went on, their access to magic dwindled. Now only some humans  _ supposedly _ hold some sort of magical abilities. However, they could always be using the trick of an audience’s perception or even simply lying in their practice of magic. Magic as a whole had a cultural conflict among humans back with the Salem witch trials. At some point, the practice of any sort of magic was frowned upon and as a result, most if not all humans no longer hold the capability in using it. As a result, humans lack any ability to summon their SOUL on their own, where as monsters have the ability to summon their own as well as others.

The nature of the SOUL, no matter with all the research done within monster society, is an absolute mystery. A conclusion accepted by most for a SOULs nature for monsters is that of love, hope, and compassion. However, these elements have proven questionable in the past as there’s been note of humans not needing these things to exist. This may allude that these are elements only required in monster SOULs and not human SOULs. This then further cements the idea of monster SOULs being different in substance compared to human SOULs. Human SOULs however, in some cases, are theorized to have the power to overcome something as strong as death, making it questionable as to which SOUL type is seemingly the more “powerful” one.

The appearance of the SOUL, at least for humans, deals with the sort of “elements” of what it’s made out of in a way. Where monster SOULs come in one variety--that being an inverted white heart--human SOULs come in a variety of colors as a normal heart. The coloration of the SOUL, according to monster research as much of this book will take from, comes from the strongest characteristic a person has. During their time underground, monsters had only come with seven assigned characteristics to seven SOULs:

Red - Determination

Orange - Bravery

Yellow - Justice

Green - Kindness

Cyan - Patience

Blue - Integrity

Purple - Perseverance

With this list, you may have noticed two things. First is that these are relatively what many would consider as positive characteristics. Another is that the list of colors is rather broad and doesn’t take entirely into account the shade of colors as well as other forms that could be on their own such as pink or mauve. Now that humans have taken some notice to this research of SOULs, recent studies have found that not only is there a plethora of other colors with different meanings (see the last chapter), but a SOULs color does have the capability to change in color. This doesn’t mean on any given day your SOUL will change from red to cyan, nor does it mean a person lacks every other characteristic and only has the one (e.g. A human may have high integrity as well as be quite kind). The color of the SOUL, as far as we know for humans, could very well possibly be predetermined upon birth. A popular theory is that the color of the SOUL is developed in the age of adolescence with some children keeping their color all the way to adulthood while others change throughout childhood before settling on one characteristic. The characteristic of a SOUL is based on domination. A human’s most dominant trait is the color of the SOUL. However, as said previously, it’s been shown that the SOUL has been able to change in color. Not drastically of course, as previously stated, that sort of this is still questioned as to being predetermined or having the ability to change during childhood. The closest to a change in color that’s been found is in that of the change in pigment.

A key thing to note is that the brighter the SOUL means it has a relatively more “virtuous” quality to it. Yellow is an excellent example of this. A bright, vibrant yellow SOUL would show that a person has a strong sense of justice. However, let’s hypothetically say something tragic occurred that affected this person drastically right down to their very SOUL. Checking again, their SOUL may not be vibrant but instead dark and dull. This would mean this person has gone from being fair to being unjust. Corrupted. Anything to that effect. The duller the SOUL is, the darker the “sin” or “vice” is. Each bright color SOUL has its opposite, following through with Newton’s Third Law: “For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction”.

Finally, the final most important thing to note for our purposes is that of intent. Intent is  _ very _ important when handling SOULs. To take an excerpt from a popular source of SOUL education among monsters: “If a monster doesn’t want to fight, its defenses will weaken. And the crueler the intentions of our enemies, the more their attacks will hurt us. Therefore, if a being with a powerful SOUL struck with the desire to kill…”. As seen here, intent is very important in both action and inaction. Humans are unknown to hold some of the same qualities such as defenses weakening if a person doesn’t want to fight, as humans haven’t been able to properly conduct enough research on a SOUL level. Humans could only be very well subconsciously in tune with their SOULS rather than consciously. Either way, not enough research has been done as of now to see if that sort of inactivity is the same for humans as it is monsters. Going back to the excerpt given, it stated how with “the crueler the intentions of our enemies, the more their attacks will hurt us”, intent has a drastic change in effect. Although this isn’t necessarily majorly for SOULs only, intent runs very important for intimate purposes such as SOUL touching, SOUL bonding or SOUL sex.

To give a brief example, say a monster would like to get personal and pleasure themselves with their SOUL. If they hold the intent of pleasuring as they poke, prod, or so on with the SOUL, it will have that effect on the monster. There’s a bit of an exception to pleasure as it can come down similarly in that it can very well hurt at first depending on what one is doing, similar to biological sex. This goes for when one touches another SOUL. If they hold the intent on pleasuring the other individual, that intent will go through depending on how receptive the SOUL itself is to the touch.

Now, this doesn’t mean one should go chucking a SOUL around all willy nilly because they don’t hold any intention to harm. The SOUL is quite sensitive and delicate, so if you’re handling a SOUL, you need to be careful with it.

Now that you have some of the basics of the SOUL itself, it’s time to discuss the different types of intimacy one can have with the SOUL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas in that noggin of yours? Please tell me!


	3. Types of SOUL Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to sound scientific about this stuff has proven to be a bit difficult.

With a better understanding of some of the basic information of the SOUL, it’s time to discuss the levels of intimacy that comes with it. Now, this is certainly a monster ceneric subject as SOUL intimacy is a major part of their culture. If any of these things take place, it’ll be done by a monster most likely. With that said, this will be taken from the point of view of monster culture as human culture has yet to make any sort of opinion on anything dealing with the SOUL in this sort of area. However, since this isn’t an instruction manual of the different intimacies, we’ll go over only the three major aspects.

**SOUL Touching/Handling**

In monster culture, this is a rather common practice that doesn’t have to hold any sexual or romantic context. It’s been reported that all monsters at one point or another had an experience of SOUL touching without there being the expectation of it escalating to anything else. Monsters have used SOUL touching as a technique to help understand each other, heal, or even sway emotions in calming someone down. SOUL handling can be done between family, friends, even romantic partners may SOUL handle without there being anything else.

**SOUL Sex**

This, given by the name, is an incredibly sexual sort of intimacy of SOULs. Where biological sex includes some sort of insertion usually when there’s availability, SOUL sex focuses purely on touching and rubbing SOULs together. It’s been confirmed that insertion between SOULs or even fingers are very well possible, but normally rubbing, touching, licking, or sucking is what’s normally done as that’s less painful with insertion--similar to biological sex--not being pleasant at first.

Similar to biological sex, SOUL sex gives a sort of orgasmic experience that can be felt by both sexes. Whereas human orgasms produce sperm or ejaculation, SOULs produce a different liquid with no known use of properties. Seemingly, the liquid given by the SOUL is purely ejaculation of pleasure rather than reproduction. With this being the case, SOUL sex is not something for reproduction and purely only for pleasure purposes.

The final thing worth noting is that it’s often for SOUL sex to be followed by biological sex, as the stimulation to the SOUL also travels to the more biological parts of the body. SOUL sex is at times considered a rough sort of foreplay as a result, as it’s one of the easiest and quickest ways monsters have found to get “excited”.

Interestingly enough, studies found that most monsters--over 80%--much prefer SOUL sex over biological, only using that form of intimacy from time to time or for reproduction purposes. With the importance of SOULs in their culture, something like SOUL sex is far too intimate for friends with benefits or anything where the participants aren't a romantic couple. Something like revealing a SOUL for this purpose is similar to how humans are when taking off their clothes in the bedroom. As a result, although SOUL sex is found to be one of the more preferred methods of sexual intimacy for monsters, most have commented how couples would have biological sex far before SOUL sex.

**SOUL Bonding**

SOUL bonding is very important to monsters as it’s a ritual often done after consummation and are in their own company. SOUL bonding is the closest a couple could become with each other and the most intimate one could be with another. Oddly enough, there are different versions of SOUL bonding, that’s derived over the years that include different things--one of which being marking with a bite. But, the core step of taking a piece out of each SOUL and placing them in the other is always present. SOUL bonding often includes close merging of SOULS as well. Due to this, SOUL bonding often results in SOUL sex. However, bonding doesn’t require anything in sexual nature to occur.

The result of SOUL bonding is the better understanding of an individual’s partner. There’s variations on how it feels, but most say it’s painful at first to tear a piece out, but the result of their partner’s piece going in is overwhelmingly joyous. Now, this is different between those who do this who are and aren’t SOULmates. Those who are SOULmate experience this joyous reaction easily with their bond stronger than ever, whereas those who don't have a lesser experience and may not even feel much of anything worth noting. SOUL bonding may have the occasion of also briefly seeing into a partner’s memories. After the ritual and for the long run, monsters have stated to have experienced close feelings and thoughts with their partners--such as knowing when their partner is sad.

If a couple who’s bonded decided to be apart for whatever reason, there is a process of SOUL separation that involves taking the pieces of the partner’s SOUL out of their own and to place them back into their own respective owners. It’s been said that the longer the bond has been, the more difficult and painful it is for the pieces to come out, a process already difficult and painful to start with. To add, monsters have reported that it’s very well possible to forever lose a piece of one’s SOUL during the process. This sort of occurrence has a heavy effect on an individual from the mental state to the physical--the larger the piece was, the more drastic it is.

Since we’ll be focusing primarily on the topic of SOULmates, we won’t necessarily need to know the different ways of bonding or different ways monsters have found to perform SOUL sex. However, these are very important parts of a relationship when it comes to SOULmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why don't you scrounge around in that brain of yours and give some ideas to add or take out in this book!


	4. Defining a SOULmate and Debunking Myths

With a better understanding of all that comes with the SOUL, now we’re able to better discuss the subject of SOULmates. The idea of being fated with a specific person isn’t anything new for humans, however, most humans never thought it to be a real thing. With the appearance of monsters, the idea of SOULmates has gone from fiction to reality for humans to some degree.Granted, no human is able to tell if an individual is their SOULmate on their own like monsters, thus there being little to no chance of humans ever knowing if they’ve met their SOULmate or not.

But what exactly  _ is _ a SOULmate? To define it, we need to take into account some popular myths on the idea of SOULmates shared by both humans as well as monsters.

To start, SOULmates are a very real thing. It no longer is able to be classified as a myth. However, as of the making of this book, it is unknown if SOULmates is a monster exclusive trait or if humans also have SOULmates as well. Many suspect that yes, humans do have them just as monsters do, but since SOULmates can’t be identified by outsiders of a couple, humans have a more difficult time meeting their SOULmate. There are techniques one can take to help combat this as seen with the next chapter. The reason humans aren’t aware of their SOULmates is because humans aren’t as in tune with their SOULs, they’re unable to experience some of the attributes that come with being or even meeting a SOULmate--such as that spark of feeling gravitated towards their SOULmate.

A popular myth on SOULmates is that a SOULmate is the one you  _ must _ get into a relationship with. This is false. There have been many cases in monster culture where there’s been couples who weren’t SOULmates. Furthermore, a SOULmate doesn’t necessarily always come out in a romantic sense. To give an example, an ace individual (someone who’s asexual and/or aromantic) would most likely have a SOULmate with that similar quality and be more like a close friend rather than a romantic partner. This of course doesn’t go just for those who identify as ace, but this can go for anyone at all--even those interested in a romantic relationship. One’s SOULmate is the individual that’s “best suited” for them, but that doesn’t mean they always go with the relationship blindly. Not to mention, some have said that they’ve found better relationships that don’t include their SOULmates. Granted, within monster society, it’s been recorded that most monsters do end up with their SOULmates more often than not, but this could also be due to the fact that they were more likely to meet their SOULmate due to confined spacing underground.

A SOULmate is the ideal individual to be with another, however, this does not mean it’s perfect. Often being SOULmates gives off a false sense of security that the relationship is perfect, but that’s far from it. The SOULs may be naturally compatible, but as previously discussed, they can change and perhaps your SOULmate may not be your best partner. To take two examples, the queen and king of monsters themselves are naturally--supposedly--SOULmates but have been identified as divorce since they’ve been on the surface due to unclassified circumstances. To give a more hypothetical situation, one’s SOULmate could be more abusive than loving, and it’s up to the individual to decide whether to leave the relationship or try to change their SOULmate, though many would suggest the former. Being a SOULmate does not mean an individual is perfect without fault either. Fights will still happen, just as any other relationship. Granted, most of the time the fights aren’t a relationship ender or happen often, but they still occur either way. One should not expect the dream perfect relationship found in romantic driven stories when in a relationship with their SOULmate.

A misconception found popular in monster youth is that not only will you know when you’ve met your SOULmate immediately, but there’s an instant spark where both parties immediately fall in love with each other. This fantasized version of SOULmates has produced plenty of popular love stories within monster literature, as well as somewhat in human literature with the famous Shakespear story:  _ Romeo and Juliet _ . However, this is not the case at all. For starters, identification of a SOULmate is different for every monster. Some take a while to realize, others notice fairly quickly. The identification of a SOULmate will be discussed in the next chapter, but to keep it brief, most monsters reported to at the very least take two to three days to realize it, at most a week to a month. The shortest it’s been to realize it has been said to be a day, the longest being a month, but around a week or a few days is seen as most common. And like any other relationship, most of the time there has to be a build up. And with that, once again it depends on the individual. Even though SOULmates don’t have an instant love for eachother, it’s been found that SOULmates are able to more easily and more quickly find attraction with each other rather than those who aren’t SOULmates.Where on average, individuals normally take one to three months to know someone before dating, those who are SOULmates usually take only two weeks to a month to date. This does partially come to also when an individual can muster up the courage to ask the other to be their lover, but this is the closest approximation we have to when SOULmates start engaging with each other in intimacy. One should keep in mind that these statistics are only average and are different for everyone. It could very well be possible for one to quickly realize who their SOULmate is and fall in love just by going on that alone, but it’s not a universal trend.

Another myth, as far as we know, is one-sided SOULmates. SOULmates are a two way deal. In no way is person A going to be person B’s SOULmate, but person B is not person A’s SOULmate.

There’s been different theories among humans within fictional stories that deal with how someone knows they’ve met their SOULmate. Oddly enough, these ideas do derive from monster culture back before they were forced underground. Such theories include; being able to see color once meeting your SOULmate, somewhere on the body having writing of the first words said by your SOULmate (any variety of this “tattoo” style idea is often referred to as a SOUL mark), a string that connects you to your SOULmate, and the list goes on. These theories were quickly debunked as monsters have claimed that finding a SOULmate does give off a special spark that makes an individual gravitate towards their SOULmate, but nothing as drastic as a visible SOULmark of a partner’s words. However, as said previously, these ideas do derive from monster culture as they are often techniques done by those who are interested in finding their SOULmate. This will be touched on in the next chapter as well as how to identify a SOULmate.

Finally, a rather unpopular myth is that not everyone has a SOULmate or has more than one SOULmate. Both are false, everyone--or at least every monster--has  _ one  _ SOULmate. Not more than one individual can be the “most ideal” for another. Many have found the idea of having more than one SOULmate incorrect for this very reason. The more hopeless romantic types found the idea of some not having a SOULmate with negative feelings.

The best way to define a SOULmate is that it’s the most ideal individual for a relationship of any kind dictated by the SOUL. This definition runs close to how humans defined “SOULmates” before monsters, but it’s surprisingly closer to the truth than expected. Dealing with SOULmates can often end up being confusing with different circumstances, but this is the best definition one could give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You! You got something to say? Think I botched something up or forgot something? Tell me!


	5. Identification of a SOULmate

How does one identify a SOULmate? It’s not that an individual’s SOUL tells them they are, the individual must infer from their SOUL and what they’re feeling to really identify their SOULmate. Like much of this book, we’ll be taking from the monster perspective when dealing with this.

Many monsters have described that upon meeting their SOULmate, they weren’t aware they were even meeting them. Reportedly, there was a sensation of sorts of a natural gravitation towards their SOULmate as well as a twinge of an unexplainable feeling that could best be described as positive.

“It was like I just sorta got happy and excited when being with them a little,” an anonymous monster said. “It’s nothing really intense. You just start with wanting to be in their company more often, at least that’s how it was for me. I think your SOUL kinda subtly tells you in a way that you just know in the back of your head ‘yup, they’re my SOUL mate’. I guess you could say they seem unexplainably alluring at first. It’s really tough to give an explanation, you really just have to experience it to know.

“It’s when you actually realize they’re your SOULmate you feel really crazy and everything turns up to eleven. Actually acknowledging it is insane because you get all these rush of emotions, all of it just happy and exciting. You’re on a high just by that, and it’s such a once in a lifetime feeling that you can’t really have again. Everything just relaxes but then, like I said, you’re on cloud nine and it’s a whole roller coaster. You just don’t want the moment to end.”

So clearly the revelation is fantastic, but there’s no strong indication of when a monster meets their SOULmate aside from a bit of abnormal feelings towards an individual that could always be misinterpreted as something else.

Monsters have found plenty of techniques to help identify and find their SOULmates however, all of which some may recognize.

As said in the previous chapter, humans have come up with different sort of takes of SOULmates involving SOUL marks and strings of fate. Although they’re not real in the way that they’re a natural part of finding one’s SOULmate, they’re real in techniques made by monsters to better find their loved one. We’ll only be going through a set of techniques rather than all, as there’s just too many to count with only more being created. But these are some of the more popular ones as well as some of the one’s mentioned in chapter 4. Depending on the technique, they may be permanent or temporary, most of which falling in the latter.

**Black and White**

A simple technique that is permanent is for an individual to have a special formula poured into their eyes and all they can see is black and white. Only upon meeting or seeing their SOULmate are they able to view color.

**First Words** **  
** With a special gel, an individual may pour a generous amount on some part of their body and then see the first words their SOULmate will say to them. This technique is only temporary but is certainly one of the more popular ones that monsters have used.

**String of Fate**

As the name implies, this unique--and one of the priciest techniques--involves a concoction that one drinks that leads them right to their SOULmate. The string materializes somewhere on both parties--normally the finger--and leads them into each other. This technique only requires one individual to drink the formula but it’s also temporary. Not to mention, due to how difficult it is to make this potion, very few individuals--that being monsters--make or sell this. If they do, it’s for a hefty price.

**Step Counter**

Similar to the words technique, rubbin in some special liquid on oneself brings up a counter that tells how far away they are from their SOULmate. The closer they are, the lower the step counter is and the farther they are, the higher. This can be quite useful, but this results in forever having a counter on some part of your body.

Some techniques are done with no real desire for finding a SOULmate as much as showing love. One of the most popular is a timer that an individual can get either permanently or temporarily as a magical tattoo that times how much time they’ve spent with their SOULmate.

As of late, humans have been taking in some of these activities to help find their own SOULmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, get over here and yell at me on what I did wrong. Preferably in a bunny suit so I can take you more seriously.


	6. Hanahaki Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter I've been debating on getting rid of. If you don't want any of my two main slash fics for UnderTale to deal with this, please, please, PLEASE tell me. I may end up keeping it, or I may end up getting rid of it. Also, this is a messy chapter if anything. So bear that in mind, sorry if it gets confusing.

Some may already be aware of this disease but know it more as something of a fictional light. To give background, Hanahaki Disease was originally a fictional illness born out of one-sided love involving the individual who holds one-sided feelings throws up or coughs up flower petals. The infection may be removed via surgery, however, the feelings also leave. This has been popular for love stories on the internet among humans, however, this disease has shown to be real to only the monster species.

Humans are unable to experience this disease of flowers where monsters are capable of enduring this illness if they hold one-sided feelings for their SOULmate. If they hold one-sided feelings for someone who isn’t their SOULmate, they wouldn’t experience the disease. Lore given by the internet is quite similar to the real deal as monsters may get surgery to have the petals out along with the feelings that come with them. But why does this only affect monsters? Humans could not possibly have that low of a chance to never meet and love their SOULmate in such a way as this, right?

The best answer that’s been given once again comes back to the fact that monsters, unlike humans, have SOULs that are made differently. Because they’re supposedly made up of compassion, love, and so on, their SOULs experience an intense reaction to being unreciprocated in feelings from their SOULmate. As a result, the SOUL develops something that just so happens to look like flower petals. Although they’ve kept the regular terminology of flowers with them as what’s coughed up and found planted in the SOUL looks like a flower in every way, it’s actually made up of different substances. Due to it all deriving from the SOUL, the petals and flower that literally blooms within and out the SOUL are made of the same--or at least similar--substance. Monster SOULs must have some chemical that human SOULs lack to cause such an illness to occur.

The Hanahaki Disease, as mentioned, involves the coughing of petals when one-sided love occurs in a monster for their SOULmate. On a SOUL level, the disease occurs far quicker than what one would expect, depending on how quick a monster falls for their SOULmate with no reciprocation. Once a monster begins harboring these types of feelings, a seed is planted that at some point blooms into a flower dependent on both the significance of the flower type to the SOULmate and victim. Sometimes it’ll only be a flower significant to the victim, sometimes only significant to the SOULmate, or even an in between. The type of significance is unclear as there’s been a variety of situations where it was significant in that it represented an individual the most as well as there being significance in how the type of flower is emotionally important to them. As of right now, the type of flower that blooms is not entirely known on what it depends on aside from it being dependent on either the SOULmate or victim in some way.

The flower first blooms within the SOUL before merging out slowly. By this point, a victim would be experiencing painful sensations where the SOUL is located, that being often in the chest. Once the flower has bloomed enough out of the SOUL, a victim would begin to cough up petals. If they don’t do anything about it or feelings aren’t reciprocated, the flower would continue to bloom, at some point fully out of the SOUL and resting on its surface. A victim’s coughing could become more violent with more petals, with the inclusion of dust. If it continues to go untreated, the original flower begins to reproduce with more blooming within the SOUL before different sized flowers engulf the SOUL. Soon enough, entire flowers begin to fall off the SOUL and a victim not only coughs petals but then begins throwing up entire flowers. Throughout this whole experience, a victim would endure pains in the SOUL relatively often. If the illness is never treated or the feelings of the SOULmate never begin to reciprocate--at which case the victim would notice that the coughing of flowers and petals would decrease along with pains in the SOUL--the victim would be at some point overcome with flowers and die of suffocation or, if suffocation does not occur, collapse of the SOUL.

This disease doesn’t occur often, but it certainly isn’t anything uncommon in their culture. Those who’ve been through Hanahaki Disease and refused to take the surgery found ways to go around the surgery by plucking flowers out of the SOUL daily and keeping it clean without plucking out the original flower as that would get rid of the disease and feelings. The original flower is easy to identify as it’s the largest and brightest of the flowers. This technique of cleaning the SOUL has proven to work to keeping a monster healthy and help to reduce the amounts of dust and entire flowers thrown up, however, it doesn’t stop the disease as they continue to cough up petals and have more flowers grow.

However, the SOUL can be quite adaptable, therefore, the flowers can be adaptable as well in reproducing and growing more rapidly as a result of this picking. As a result, those who try to pick the flowers daily need to do it more and more often until it gets too much to keep up with and they either take the surgery or die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/pKy-kj2bBGw?t=13  
> Tell me my reader what I should change in this lego madness.


	7. Colors of SOULs

Here is a list of SOUL colors that have been found to this day. There’s most likely more that have yet to be found as some traits are rarer than others, but these are the ones presently known. Some have made horoscopes out of these, but similar to constellations, these horoscopes aren’t anything of hard truth. Also keep in mind that there’s often subcategories as well, such as red being majorly representing of determination, but a different shade could be a subcategory of steadfastness.

SOULs may be placed in two categories: That of virtue and that of sin or vice. Virtuous SOULs tend to be brighter and more vibrant whereas sinful SOULs are duller in color of the virtuous SOULs.

**_*There’s pictures of each SOUL above the color name_ **

**Virtue SOULs**

Red - Determination (This virtue may also become harmful as someone may be determined to cause harm to others)

Dark Red - Fortitude

Orange - Bravery

Yellow - Justice

Grellow - Selflesness

Lime Green - Kindness

Mint - Tolerance

Seafoam - Empathy

Cyan - Patience

Cobalt - Integrity

Sky Blue - Composure

Purple - Preservereance

Magenta - Morality

Pink - Independence

Salmon - Diligence

Brown - Confidence

White - Love/Pureness: This is the suspected meaning to the color white. As of right now, monsters are the only known species to have this color with no humans on record to be capable of having it. So whether this is a color exclusive to monster SOULs is unknown but is theorized to be the case. This is the color of all monster SOULs as well.

**Sin/Vice SOULs**

Red - Irresolution/pusillanimity

Dark Red - Inactivity

Orange - Cowardice

Yellow - Injustice/Vengeance

Grellow - Selfishness

Lime Green - Cruelty/Animosity

Mint - Intolerance

Seafoam - Apathy

Cyan - Agitation/Impatience

Cobalt - Deceit/Dishonesty

Sky Blue - Violence

Purple - Apathy

Morality - Immorality

Pink - Attachment

Salmon - Carelessness

Brown - Doubt

Black or Dark Grey - Hate/Wrath: This color has yet to ever be truly seen and is more along the lines of suspicion. Since this would be the opposite of white, scientists suspect this to be a monster exclusive SOUL color if humans are incapable of having a white SOUL.

**_*There’s two separate diagrams on the last two pages_ **

**_*One is a diagram of a monster SOUL, the other human, both labeled_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbFclyHWbSU  
> Don't leave me hanging! What should I add? What should I get rid of? Tell me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Why don't you check out some of my other works or visit me on other platforms I'm on?  
> DeviantART: https://www.deviantart.com/celtrist  
> Tumblr: http://celtrist.tumblr.com/  
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgnXkU_k08FuTGT_aN6TWIw  
> Toyhou.se: https://toyhou.se/Celtrist  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CeltristStudios?lang=en  
> PillowFort: https://www.pillowfort.social/Celtrist


End file.
